


Halloween

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: A mismatch of the characters doing things so the title spans-Halloween (CrowleyxAziraphale-NewtxAnathema-ShadewellxMadam-HasturxLigur-BeelzebubxDagon-The Them-Warlock)(I do ship GabrielxBee but for this, so rare, its DagonxBee)
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: NONE OF THIS FIC COULD BE REAL SAVE FOR ANATHEMA EXPECTING A BABY-

The holiday of Satan, the day when mortals went out at night and sought candies and scares.

The Them, Warlock, and Dog were just finishing their pumpkins, Dog biting his into what HE saw was his victory over the neighbours cat, whilst Adams was a serpent and a sword, Wensleydales being logos of candies, Peppers of a pirate, Brians an Alien (what HIS ideas of the creatures looked like anyway), and Warlocks being a cross between a Demon and Angels wings.

They each set a candle inside the pumpkins, their light glowing bright turning the kids orange as they placed them by Adams drive before rushing home to change.

Walking down the lane by Adams house was Newt and Anathema, hand in hand, a scarf one way to large for Newt alone, slung around the couples shoulders twice and STILL hung by each side as they walked.

"I.. I read somewhere about Pumpkins and the reason for the lights!" Newt commented as Anathema spotted said gourds and smiled.

"Oh, then please enlighten me~" Anathema mused and so, quickly, in his way, Newt spilled what he recalled in a book in Madam Traceys study, "By those who made them, the lanterns were said to represent either spirits or supernatural beings, or were used to ward off evil spirits.

"For example, sometimes they were used by Halloween participants to frighten people, and sometimes they were set on windowsills to keep harmful spirits out of one's home. It has also been suggested that the jack-o'-lanterns originally represented Christian souls in purgatory, as Halloween is the eve of All Saints' Day (1 November)/ All Souls' Day (2 November)."

"Really!" Anathema asked they started off, watching more kids pool from the homes and into the streetlight lit streets all dressed in costumes with bags for candies, giggling and calling for friends they saw behind the masks.

"Bloody creepy, how can anyone have a day for WITCHES? I've hunted them back in my day I tell you!" Shadewell spoke to Madam Tracey who basked in the glow of the broken veil of spirits and the Earth.

"Isn't it grand though, Sergeant? How we as people celebrate such things even after all this time?" She giggled as Wensleydale weaved through her and Shadewell after a rather strange looking Alien, Brian, the rest of the kids ahead, Adam yowling how they were off to Aziraphale and Crowley's cottage first to parents who watched kids go by.

Lurking in the darker parts of the streets, a pair of true Demons watched the goings on one with bewitching colored eyes the other with black as pitch eyes, both close together as a 'ghost' ran past, stopped, and praised under his sheet, "Now THOSE are some awesome costumes and makeup effects!" Then charged on leaving the men in baffled silence, looking at each other before one asked, the lanky skinny Demon whos partners eyes changed his eyes from yellow to pinkish at his others words, "Wot… Wot did'e ju..st say?"

"I think he thinks we look good, Hast." The one named Hastur grinned deeply and looked down towards a shape between them and chuckled, "They haven't seen PURE Evil then, Lig~" And out of the shadow of both parents stepped a child, his first year amongst humans in such a festive event.

Meanwhile, Crowley and Aziraphale had decked their cottage out for the Holiday season, Crowley a 'big spooky fan him' as Crowley himself called fixing his bowtie and asked, head turned back, "Angel, you done?"

Out came the perfect replica of Crowley, complete with a painted on snake tattoo along his right temple and serpentine eyes.

"Indeed, Dear Boy~ How do I look?" And he struck a pose as 'Crowley like' as he could. Crowley himself as Aziraphale complete with his cute blush upon his cheeks, neither as they had during their trials, but self done and right now, Crowley lost himself and just stared, Aziraphale walking his best 'Crowley' walk over towards the stricken Demon.

"Holy shi-Gaah, damnit!" Crowley hissed as 'Holy' tainted his lips even as an 'Angel'.

Aziraphale chuckled softly and walked closer to Crowley before fixing the others tie though it needed no fixing before kissing his nose and purred, "Heaven does not compare to your looks my Dear~"

Before Crowley could reply with a cheesy one liner of his own design, a ring at the doorbell sounded and both broke their eye contact, not noticing how close they'd drifted to each other until then and blushed, broke apart, and blushed.

"Let's give some treats for these little tricksters~" Aziraphale hummed, flicking on Crowley's sunglasses cooly, seeing the look of desire upon the Aziraphale styled Crowley's face and purred, "We'll have our own treats later, Dear Boy now~" Hand out, the other took it and went to greet the first kids that had arrived.

In the stream of kids, two other Demons walked the streets, both just as Hastur and Ligur weren't even hiding how they looked for a change, one shorter had flies everywhere and smelled, the other smelled of fish and had scales all along their face and hands, hands darting to the street as their cool blue eyes saw dropped candies as they walked.

"These taste amazing, here!" The fish scaled one spoke, unwrapping a colorful candy and handed it over towards the shorter other who tried it, the fish scaled hand darted down again swiftly as another partly unwrapped candy sat stepped on, dirty and forgotten right into their mouth sharp as nails showed for teeth in their mouth as they chittered pleasantly, "That had a bug or something inside it!"

"Really-" The other spoke with a withered look their partners way who quickly brought the candy back up and showed them.

"A scorpion?"

"I had one back there a block or so with some kind of glass in it!"

"Glass?"

Rock candies and bug covered candies were the kinds of treats the two Demons found as they walked, rare treats, not the normal chocolates or caramels, but in Tadfield, a close knit of people, a few neat treats weren't unheard of~

"Break it in half, I want some, Dagon!" The fly covered one spoke as three forms moved along behind a few last kids, Dagon breaking said candy and handing it off with, "Its blue colored too, Lord Beelzebub~"

The Them were at the cottage first, Adam and Warlock and The Them eager to see the two men who greeted them with warm smiles and a full bucket of candies and treats.

"Crowley? Aziraphale?" Adam asked then watched Warlock hug both and correctly told them apart, hugging Crowley first, his 'Nanny' and then Aziraphale, the 'Gardner'~

"Ooh, oh that's awesome!" Wensleydale said as Aziraphale removed the glasses to show his eyes, Crowley picking up Warlock and smothered him in kisses those of a loving Nanny and her beloved Godson~

"You all look wonderful!" Aziraphale beamed, handing over a decent amount of treats to each child and a special cookie for Dog who was a Vampire this year it seemed~

The stars overhead shone bright as Newt and Anathema sat in the field, watching things going on down the hill they perched upon, both leaning upon the other, breathing calmly together.

Madam Tracey stopped Shadewell and pointed out The Them who waved them over, the two forgoing the address the two men had told to them and followed their hearts, or so Madam Tracey said anyway~

"Looking good, sweetheart~" Madam Tracey greeted Aziraphale then stopped before both of them could hug and kiss.

"What? Not Zira enough for a hug and kiss, Madam?" Crowley asked with a Crowley only smile upon Aziraphales face.

"Oooh you!" Madam Tracey giggled and swatted him with a glove before hugging him and kissing his cheeks, Shadewell looking closely at 'Crowley' and nodded, "Not bad, son! But my Crowley has a smell no other has!"

"Smell?" Crowley asked and sniffed Aziraphale, Aziraphale giving him a thin look with Crowley's serpient eyes.

"It's just a smell, a.. What is that word you use, Tracey?" He asked and she replied as a few kids came by the cottage, "An aura ny dear Sergeant~"

"EY, that's it-"

"One SMELLS an aura? Fascinating!" Aziraphale whispered before welcoming the two adults into their home as the wave of kids eased for a spell.

Unknown to Crowley and Aziraphale however, Hastur and Ligur were about, for the first time, TRYING something mortals did for a change, their son silently pinning to try something like this and their undying love for him did not help-

Up to the cottage the three went, Jasper as himself, wings out, fangs growing in peaked out as he silently opened his mouth to say the titular 'Trick or Treat' when the door was opened and a wash of fell upon him and his happy face.

"What an outstanding little creature you make!" Aziraphale dressed as Crowley said, leaning down to see the pride in the bewitching eyes of this lad.

"And such love I feel, ooh, your Fathers even dressed up, ooh, ooh goodness~" He couldn't help himself and called, "Crowley, come look at this~ Its simple beautiful!"

Jasper looked towards his parents when he felt, at the name 'Crowley' their beings go cold, Hastur stepping over towards him quickly just as 'Crowley' came-

That's when both Demons actually LOOKED!

Then, the gears clicked-

Crooowley-

Azzziraphale-

Both weren't themselves-

But out of nowhere, Jasper hugged Hasturs side and gave a silent mouth movement as if PLEADING to be good, not to hurt, SOMETHING but Hastur only understood the look within his sons now sad blue eyes.

With a quick look back towards Ligur, the Demons looked to Jasper as 'Crowley' appeared and stopped short next.

So THAT'S how they did it-

No-

Hastur tapped his sons back and let him get his candies as every house before…

Tonight was his-

Hastur gave it his DAMNDEST not to tare into the two before him and Ligur and their son, for his son who gained more praise from 'Crowley' Aziraphale, treats given in two hand scoopfuls into his bag looked ECSTATIC...

Jasper didn't act Demonic… He never hurt, didn't kill, he chose PLANTS when he was tested in hunting..

The games the two made to TEACH him skills for Hell and its life became FUN! Tag, chase, hide and seek-He wasn't SCARED he was HAPPY to be playing!

He LOVED animals, wouldn't touch them even to eat unless he never saw WHAT it HAD been…

And as he waved to the gushing 'Crowley' who waved back happily, he returned to his parents and held up his bag and flapped his wings with joy.

Hastur and Ligur couldn't scold him, find it inside them to TRY…

Jasper was THEIRS and was PERFECT no matter WHAT things he did differently from his moral birth as a Demon!

So instead, Ligur gave a last cold look towards THE Crowley before holding Hastur along the side, other hand motioning without words spoken to be held, Jasper silently chirped and grasped it and started off.

"Hastur…" Dagon

"Duke Ligur.." Beelzebub

"Lord Beelzebub?" Ligur

"Dagon!" Hastur

Jasper waved and that was that, besides themselves, on sight of the Dukes of Hells son, Duke Dagon and Lord Beelzebub softened and greeted the small creature with sniffs and nudges, all before the cottage of Crowley and Aziraphale who now sat back inside with Shadewell and Madam Tracey, the scare of seeing the Dukes again forgotten as they shared words.

Upon the hill still watching the kids of Tadfield go about on Halloween night, Anathema leaned into Newt, as if cold and he held her closer, face upon hers with a smile.

"So, next year we'll be doing this, right?" She asked up and Newt laughed, "What? I mean, adults can I guess but…." His thoughts slowed.

"But.."

Anathema purred under his chin as it locked into place what was just shared within Newts thoughts.

The Them followed after a group of kids when everyone stopped with a start as a yell sounded from the hill overlooking Tadfield, where Newt and Anathema sat.

The Demons stopped for a moment then shrugged it off, Dagon and Lord Beelzebub parted ways from Hastur and Ligur as Jasper wanted to keep following the others, said parents enjoying the cool night air and that yell had reminded them of a few early start Lurkings they'd done.

Holding close to their partners, both sets of Demons walked in opposite directions, inside the cottage they had stopped before Madam Tracey showed her ring that Shadewell had had made for her and the two men of the cottage broke out some drinks and congrats as all around Tadfield, things went along in their slow easy paces, ever changing, but what would life be without the changing of things?

**Author's Note:**

> Jasper is a masculine given name commonly believed to be of Persian origin, meaning "Treasurer". The etymology of the given name Jasper (of Persian origin) is believed to be unrelated to that of the gemstone Jasper (of Semitic origin).
> 
> Name: Jasper
> 
> Born: (During either winter or summer solstice, both Hastur and Ligur will tell you one or the other)
> 
> Being: Demon
> 
> Powers: Demonic miricals,
> 
> Eyes: Changes colors like his Father Ligurs however, overstressed, they change to pure black like Hasturs
> 
> Looks: Is lanky like Hastur but bubbly and everywhere like Ligur. A mix of both parents skin in this sense makes him patchy (kinda piebald, white here splashes of black there) the very tips of his bangs and duck butt (end by your neck) is black the rest is dirty blonde
> 
> Wings: (Look up Wings of Fire-Nightwings for my explanation)
> 
> Takes most after: Ligur and Hastur is above and beyond thrilled since that must mean his boy is smart (Hastur to me has some issues, in a fic I'm working on more details there) hoooooowever-
> 
> Secret trait: Many autistic kids have a special way of showing themselves, be it drawing something from pure memory of a once seen, playing piano without even being taught, ect. Due in part that my headcannon Hastur has some mental/handicap issues (in my fic it will explain, coming from someone who's lil sis has Asperger's she thinks I did a pretty good job on him) Jasper gained something out of it when being made between the two.
> 
> His wings are like those of a Nightwings BECAUSE he saw the sky ONCE when he was just a wee tadpole (aww) and not only did that spark his amazing memory for details, he MADE his wings change from a dusty charcoal to that of a night sky with stars, but wait there's more, since he doesn't really speak and being the son of Dukes and being faced with Lord Beelzebub of all Demons, in their best way to explain WHAT THEY ARE and HOW THEY CAN BE USEFUL, he makes literal use of the darkness of Hell and made the Demons their own night sky, the flashing bulbs made into 'stars' winking and blinking, the leaking pipes moved in such a way to form small clusters of fog
> 
> Animal: Surprisingly, none. He loves plushie ones though, he tolerate them~<3


End file.
